Yu IlHan
Yu IlHan (Korean: 유일한) is the main protagonist of Everyone Else is a Returne (or EER for shorter) Children: Blessed: Yuni Smithson Liera: Yu Ara and Yu Arang Na YuNa: Yu Ian and Yu Ina (Twins) Helièna: Yu Jin, Kang MiRae: Yu Se-ah Erta: Yu Sira Ericia: Yu Ilwoo, Yu Ijoon and Yu Samyul (Triplets) Phiria: Yu Jia Contracted Dragon: Yumir Ex-Contracted Angel: Erta, Liera, Spiera Now Dragon Angels: Liera, Erta Presentation Reputation : Yu IlHan becomes first known with the pseudonym of Sungdaein Bolt and Man in Black due to the speed of his interventions. Heaven made him an Executor to defend Earth and following one of his missions in America he earn the new title of LA's Dark Knight. Vanguard shop has been admitted as the best worshop who sold the best weapons and armors to the point where all the competitive markets never had a chance to be treat seriously. The attack of Kiroa and his wolves made a good stage for Yu IIHan to etablish his dominance and reputation of irreplaçable guardian of Earth. The wolves that he captured and saved became his subordinates. The way this new group address him show that Yu IIHan position to them is similar to that of a King. As he was lost in an Abandoned World, Dareu, Yu IIHan met elves in distress. Helping this ancient race to develop again and protecting them of the threat dragons made him their new Emperor. He is then quickly recognize as the strongest and most influential person on his planet through the alias of Sunsanoo or Deathgod. All Earthling has great respect for him and can go as far as reject the former political powers on Earth to please him. What they found special was the grand mansion Bittersweet Persona, that attracted monsters, Vanguard, which handled weapons that were unheard of, as well as Angel Tear, which handled unprecedentedly exquisite desserts. In other words, everything related to Yu IlHan. Power : His Class and main path are fire, spear and concealment (together with making artifacts, having a super strong body and useful skills) Falling Down skill regroup a lot of them. His innate ability is concealment (witch pair well with his overly cautious temperament) is his main and most well know skill (deathgod skill, Soul enchant, Death collector). His mastery over a lot of labor techniques (1st : Blacksmithing, Rest : Excavation, Dismantling, Magic crafting and engineering, Cooking) make him a god-like Artifacts Maker even obtaining the God of Smithing Blessing) His Support abilities (aka : Transcendant Regeneration, Record, Max Language, Higher Curse Resistance, Extreme Poison Resistance) together with is Sub Classes made him a great traveler with great survival/practical skills and good leadership (Rule etc...). In term of fighting prowess, his weapons masteries (1st : Spear (Skills : Great Cosmos-severing Spear, Spear of Untraceable Trajectory, Eight-tailed dragon spear) , 2nd : Whip, 3rd : Hammer (Thunderhammer), 4th : Sword) and elemental specialization (Fire spells : Blaze, Eternal Flame, Purple Flame, Dragonic Blood) will grant him the Goddess of Fire Blessing. Personality Workaholic. Loner. Extremely cautious and prudent and care only about his friends and relatives. Can be as Ruthless as a DeathGod to those who threaten him or his close ones. Items : Hourglass of Eternity, Eight-tailed dragon spear, Aegis, Thunderhammer Canons and his Base Bittersweet Persona are some of his mains artifacts. Liera : Then he spoke. At that moment, another woman’s (NaYuna) face flashed by in his mind, but the feelings towards that person were insignificant compared to his feelings towards Liera. The most special one to me is you - Yu IIHan to Liera History He was left on Earth alone while everyone else was sent away to other worlds to prepare for the Great Cataclysm because he had an innate concealment ability which can escape even God's eyes. Heaven sent an angel named Lita to help him train for ten years until they returned, but after ten years humanity didn't return and Yu IlHan resumed his preparations for the Great Cataclysm by training his body, martial arts, weapons and learning all the languages of the world and reading all of the books etc. in a span of 1000 years where Lita stayed with him.In the end of the preparation he was forced to be separated from Lita and he vows that he will be a higher existence and see her again. The 1000 years is known as "The forgotten millennium" Techniques God’s judgement- A spike spear thrown vertically filled with magic while drawing a pitch black line that connects the skies and the Earth. Possesses an overwhelming destructive power that seems like it could split apart anything. Spear Drop-''' Hundreds of bone spears appear in the air and pierced the mobs of enemies. This attack uses with the inventory’s remote collection function, the weight transfer function and gravity, Yu IlHan attacks from top-down, with extreme speed, and augmented by Absolute accuracy, it is an attack that can not fail. '''Swapping- Swapping armor in mid battle with as little delay as possible in order to make use of each armor's resistance and attributes depending on the environment. Unlimited Stamina - Using Transcendent Regeneration, rest energy, and rest drinks allows Yu Ilhan to constantly stay awake and move about for an extended period of time. Unlimited Superhuman Strength - Using Transcendent Regeneration, rest energy, and rest drinks allows Yu Ilhan to constantly apply Superhuman Strength for an extended period of time without any cooldown. Unlimited Leaps - Using the shock wave from Ruin Calling allows Leap to reset thus allowing Yu Ilhan to Leap continuously without landing. White Flame - Mixing Eternal Flame, Blaze, Purple Flame from the Orochi Spear, and/or other flames (BloodFlame from the Dragon Whip), along with Dragonic Blood allows Yu Ilhan to make a sun-like white flame of destruction. After mastering Blaze and gaining the Blessing of Fire, it becomes a half translucent, half white flame. Meteor - By covering Destroyer's Flying Fortress's barrier with Blaze, and applying weight transfer onto it, Yu Ilhan can make an artificial meteor. Spear of Untraceable Trajectory '''- An advanced skill obtained from evolving spear mastery. Allows Yu-Illhan to attack multiple locations in one attack - with the number of locations increasing as skill level increased. An upgrade also exists which allowed the multiple strikes to overlap. '''Great Cosmos-severing Spear - An advanced skill which originated from Spiera that combined the sharpness of a sword, speed of a whip, weight of a blunt weapon into a single strike of the spear. Blessings Titles Classes Primary Classes Secondary Classes Abilities Passive Skills |} Passive Skills |} Equipment and Weapons Note- All of Yu IlHan's weapons get stronger after use/repairs: |} |} |} |} |} - |} |} |} |} Level Progress Trivia * Yu IlHan actually did not know how long he was actually stuck in the time freeze until it was revealed later on in the chapters because he stopped counting after 50 years passed, greatly surpassing the promised time limit of 10 years. * Miss Malatesta: "He isn’t someone to die just because someone killed him.” Ch.109 * One cannot acquire experience from those under level 100 after acquiring 3rd class. * Yu Ilhans description of cooked Dragon Meat. “It gently melts in my mouth as soon as a bite on it. On top of the being-and-not-being like chewy feeling,an absurd fragrance explodes in my mouth and it’s as if there’s a festival in my mouth! Oooh, Carnival!” *Yu Ilhan admires Gordon Ramsay. (The author said so) *Yu Ilhan has had the skill Concealment since birth before the Earth was connected to the Akashic Record *Yu Ilhan is the son of one of Four Archangels: Gabriel. His father hide this truth until he became 5th Transcender Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human